The Animal Crossing Show
The Animal Crossing Show is an American computer-animated television series made for kids. Because of its kid-friendly nature, it is rated TV-Y7. It plays out similarly to the Peanuts Specials. The show airs on Cartoon Network, also, unlike the original game series, all the characters will speak clearly. Characters ◾Tony (voiced by Tom Wayland.) The main male hero of the show. ◾Tina (voiced by Cathy Cavadini.) The main female hero of the show ◾Isabelle (voiced by Tara Strong.) - The mayor's sweet natured little helper who's sometimes forgetful. ◾Digby (voiced by Wayne Grayson.) - Isabelle's brother. ◾Mr. Resetti (voiced by Brad Dourif.) - The bad guy of the show. ◾Dr. Shrunk (voiced by Tom Kenny.) - The show's announcer who gladly says at the beginning of every episode, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, Welcome to The Animal Crossing Show!" ◾K. K. Slider (Voice of Burl Ives) - The musical narrator of "The Animal Crossing Movie". ◾Blathers (voiced by Tom Kane.) - Museum Manager ◾Jingle (voiced by Rob Paulson.) - The jolly Reindeer who brings gifts. ◾Wendell (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson.) - The fun loving, fish eating walrus. ◾Tortimer (voiced by Roger L. Jackson.) - A mild mannered mayor of the town. ◾Tom Nook (voiced by Dan Green.) - The shop keeper of Nook's Cranny who knows every "Nook" and "cranny" there is about the town. ◾Pete (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The friendly Postman Pelican. ◾Phyllis (voiced by E.G. Daily) - The post office night Clerk. ◾Pelly (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - The post office daytime clerk. ◾Don Resetti (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Mr. Resetti's far from mean, yet very nice brother. ◾Pavé (voiced by Thurl Ravenscroft) - The "original" party animal and he means it! Music from A day in Dinoland Timmy and Tommy Nookling (voiced by Veronica Taulor and Sarah Natochenny rsspectively) -A pair of young raccoon twins who run T&T Mart. ◾Katie (voiced by Emily Jenness) - A fun loving cat who will never stop having a good time. ◾Katilin (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - Katie's mom. ◾Copper (vocied by Sean Schemmel) - One of the opperators of the town's jail and lost and found. ◾Booker (vocied by Mark Biagi) - One of the opperators of the town's jail and lost and found. ◾Rover (voiced by Martin T. Sherman) - The layed-back cat who advises Tony and Tina about moving in. ◾Gracie (voiced by Erin Matthews) - A giraffe who's fashion crazy. ◾Sable, Mable, and Labelle (each voiced by Willa Holland) - Clerks of the store Able Sisters. ◾Redd (voiced by Jason Dohring) - A guy who sells rare and unique items. ◾Harriet (vocied by Hayden Panettiere) - Worker of Shampoodle. ◾Lobo (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) - A loyal friend who helps out in times of trouble. ◾Amelia (voiced by Meryl Streep) - A wise neighbor who never forgets her belongings. ◾Alfonso (voiced by Haley Joel Osment) - He's a layed back croc with a loyal heart. ◾Elvis (voiced by Scott Williams) - A lion who takes life seriously. ◾Dizzy (viced by Billy Gilman) - A pachyderm who likes to party. ◾Dora (vocied by Rachael Lillis) - A mouse who has a gentle disposition. Category:Ideas Category:Video games Category:Tv Shows